


First Grade Teachers

by kitausu



Series: Ian and Mickey Drabbles [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Drabble, Kid Fic, M/M, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 20:34:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1441936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitausu/pseuds/kitausu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emily Gallagher's first grade teacher was kind of in love with Mickey</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Grade Teachers

**Author's Note:**

> Something I wrote in the margins of my notes. I'm a huge sucker for outsider POV fics anyway.

"Whatcha lookin at?" Mary asked when she wandered into Chris’ classroom and saw him staring out the window with the dopiest look on his face. 

She rolled her eyes when she saw Mickey Gallagher waiting outside for his two kids. Ever since 5 year old Emily Gallagher had joined Chris’ first grade class the elementary school teacher had been smitten with her thuggish father. 

"You realize he is probably one of those card carrying, gun owning, fag haters you hear about on the news right? His knuckles literally have ‘fuck u-up’ tattooed on them." she scoffed in exasperation when Chris just sighed helplessly and went on like she hadn’t spoke.

"His wife is so lucky. He’s short but strong looking. I bet he would pound me good."

Mary choked, “Holy crap Chris. He’s married, to a woman, they have two kids. Emily and Mark, remember?”

"His kids! Emily is such a sweetie. Mark has some behavorial issues but I could totally help with that." he grinned as he watched the way Mickey’s face lit up when Emily came running out the door. 

Mickey snatched her up and swung her around the courtyard, her firey red curls whipping her face as she screamed with laughter. 

"You are deranged and delusional." Mary spotted Mark leaving the 6th grade building, the spitting image of his father minus the tattoos and scars.

She continued watching him make a beeline for Mickey and Emily and barely registered the cab that pulled up at the curb. By the time she turned back to where Mickey and Emily were the little girl was frantically struggling out of his grip. When Emily screamed both she and Chris set up at attention, trying to determine if they needed to step in as her teachers. 

"What’s going on?" Chris had thankfully broken from his stupor and was scanning the crowd with concern. 

"I don’t know, where’s Mark?" they quickly spotted Mark darting through the group towards a red headed man in military fatigues. 

The man grinned as Mark barrelled into him and wrapped him up in a hug. 

Emily screamed when she finally broke away from Mickey, “Papa!”

The resemblance was striking when the man swung Emily up into his arms. He was grinning and talking to the two kids when Mickey finally made his way over. 

Chris and Mary watched as the man passed Emily over to Mark. They couldn’t hear but from the way Mickey’s face was screwed up it was obvious he was crying. 

The mystery man just smiled before Mickey launched himself into his arms for a kiss. 

The whole scene was unbelievably touching and Mary laughed when she turned and saw Chris crying. 

"Realizing you can’t compete?" she teased.

He turned and looked at her askance, “Who would want to? Look at them! They’re perfect! This may as well be a fucking marriage equality ad!”

She laughed, “Will you be able to deal with their perfection at parent teacher conferences next week?”

"Oh my gosh. Next week is going to be amazing.If I don’t make it tell them i love them."


End file.
